Rose Of Flames
by KiaraTheNatureCat
Summary: In a land far,far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A peaceful nation of magic. The Guild, Fairy Tail is one of the most popular. It has created countless legends and no doubt will still create legends in the future. Our story is about 1 of these legends. A dragon slayers fate. She must fight the darkness that threatens to take over Fiore. NATSU X OC She might even find love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Fairy Tail *huddles in a corner and cries* However, i do own the OC. Enjoy~! ~Misuto-Chan~

BTW VERY IMPORTANT! The Links for my OC'S are on my Profile page :]

* * *

In a land far, far away, lays the kingdom of Fiore.

A small, peaceful nation of 17,000,000,000 and a place filled with magic.

Found in every home, bought in every market place, magic is found.

For most, magic is merely a tool, a main part of life.

For some, however magic was an art, and they devoted their lives to its practice.

These are the wizards.

Banded together into magical Guilds, They apply their skills in search of fame and fortune.

Many such Guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.

But, there is a certain Guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest.

One from which countless legends have been born from.

A Guild, no doubt, will still create legends in the future….

Its name is Fairy Tail!

And this story is about one of the countless legends…..

The legend of a dragon slayer that held a strong fate unknown to her.

And maybe, she might find love.

* * *

Our story starts in a small town.

Actually, it starts in Hargeon, the same town Natsu and Lucy first met.

So, let the story begin...

* * *

It was a perfect morning in the kingdom of Fiore. The sun was shining, the air wasn't cold, and was a nice warm tempature, and the clouds rolled over lazily. It was a peaceful day in the port town, Hargeon.

The market place was busy with fishermen selling their morning catch, and traders from other towns selling other things. The sea was peaceful, and the wind was light. In one of the many Inns, a silver cat was looking around.

"Were is Nina-Chan..?" The cat said aloud. She walked down the hall, until she got to a door that said 23. She opened it, "Nina-Chan, are you in here?" She called into the room. In the corner, something shifted in the blankets of a bed. The cat walked over there, then yelled, "NINA! THERE'S FOOD!"

The bundle of blankets was thrown in the air as a Brunette girl sat up. "Where?! Where?!" The girl, known as Nina, said excitedly. "There isn't any food." The cat replied. "Aww Lily, why did you do that? Now i'm hungry!" Nina whined.

"It was the only way to get you up." Lily said. "But you didn't have to make me hungry!" Nina said, as she got up from the bed. "Besides, why did you wake me up anyway?" Nina asked Lily. "There is something going on outside, it looks like their are mages in town other than us." Lily said.

"Really?! Well then, lets go!" Nina said excitedly. "Um, you need to put your clothes on, Nina." Lily said before the brunette could exit the room. "Oh yeah, i forgot." Nina said sheepishly. Nina went to a backpack that was leaned against the end of the bed. This Is what Nina put url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=1nfsfUDnLNFXPM&tbnid=KfeTWnBu-mQxpM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fart%2FFairy-Tail-Oc-Mei-ref-sheet-209161940&ei=SHAaUdnuD4O69QSDxoHIDg&bvm=bv.42261806, &psig=AFQjCNE6aQxxI2qHH5uXDVhqz5Rs G-_oyA&ust=1360773549400998 . Then, She, and Lily ran down the hall, and out into the peaceful streets of Hargeon.

* * *

MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!

Any who, i think i will make the next ch. about Nina meeting Natsu,Lucy,Happy,Erza, and Gray. [He probably won't have clothing on -_-;]

SORRY IF THIS ONE IS SHORT! I PROMISE TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS!

I'm sorry if its going a little fast, I WILL try my best to slow it down!

Any who, Please comment, and like, Thx for reading!

~ Kat~


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

"This way!" Lily said as her, and Nina was walking towards the pub, Fileano's. "I wonder why other mages are here..." Nina said. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" Lily stopped suddenly.

"What?" asked Nina. "These aren't freelance mages like us, they are_ Fairy Tail mages!" _Nina stopped, "Really?!" "Yeah, so don't start-""LET'S GO! I WANNA SEE IF I CAN JOIN!" Lily was cut off by Nina running toward Fileano's like a madwoman. "A fight…" Lily ended sighing. Nina never listens, does she?

Lily saw that Nina had gotten pretty far ahead of her, so she used her magic. She grew wings on her back, and took off to where Nina was. '_I hope they let Nina in….' _Lily thought. _'She's always looked up to Fairy Tail, and that's why she practices….' _

**AT FILEANO'S**

Nina slowed down when she arrived at the pub. '_This is it! I hope they are still here!' _She thought. "Nina!" Nina turned around to see Lily flying towards her. "You really have to stop running off like that. You always get into trouble when you do it."

Lily said as she landed, and her wings disappeared. "Oops, sorry Lily, I'm just kind of excited!" Nina exclaimed. "It's OK, let's go in." Lily told her as she walked towards the door. When they both entered the pub, nothing looked any different about it.

Nina scanned the tables for people with the Fairy Tail symbol, but she couldn't find any. "Maybe we should go ask the bartender if he has seen them." Lily said to Nina seeing her a little bit sad face.

"OK." Nina said. They both walked over to the bar, and waited for the Bartender to come over to them. "Hello, may I help you?" He asked nicely. "Have you seen any Fairy Tail mages around here? Have they been in the Pub?"

Nina said. "I'm sorry, but they just left, I'm afraid I don't know where they went, but they said something about exploring the town for a bit, At least until tonight."

"Oh…thanks for your help." Nina muttered as she left. When they were outside, Lily said, "You know, I can fly you up, and you can look for them if you want!" "Nah...You used some magic earlier; I don't want to wear you out." Nina replied. "Nina, I'm not THAT weak!" Lily exclaimed.

Nina turned and looked down at Lily with a smile, "Don't worry about it, there will always be more chances to join." But Lily could see the sadness in Nina's eyes. "Besides," Nina continued, "We need to get out our stuff from the Inn." Lily nodded as they started back to the Inn.

They got their stuff, and decided to explore the town fro the rest of the the day, since they had only been their since last night. They walked along the cobblestone sea wall, while chatting with each other.

"So, what are we gonna do now?"Lily asked. "I don't know, since we killed that demon in the mountains, we have some money left for food, maybe a train ticket, and probably enough to rent an Inn room for a few nights."

Nina replied. "Nina, can we go to the Lighthouse?" Lily asked." Why do you want to go to the Lighthouse? We cant even get there without a boat of some sort." "Never mind, it was just a random thought.." Lily trailed off while admiring the sea. "You tend to have random thoughts a lot.." Nina said.

As the neared a corner in the sea wall, they heard shouts. They stopped to see a small group. The shouting had come from 2 males. One, with jet black hair, and barely no clothing on, The other had Salmon pink hair that was spiked. "You wanna go Droopy-eyes?" The black haired one said. "Oh, I'm just getting warmed up" The pink haired one retorted.

They started to punch each other, while a female with blonde hair stood aside and looked tired. Also, next to the blonde was a small, blue cat that looked kind of like Lily. "Let's go, i don't wanna stick around here." Lily whispered.

"OK." Nina whispered back as they started back to where they started. "WAHH! ANOTHER NEKO**[1]**!" Nina and Lily heard a voice behind them, and the shouting stopped, but Nina and Lily kept on walking.

"Hey!" They heard the same voice again. Nina and Lily both turned around to see the small blue cat run up to them. He looked at Lily, "Hi! My name is Happy!" The cat said. Lily looked at him for a second, then replied "My names Lily." Nina just sweat-Dropped.

"Happy! Don't go running off like that!" Nina turned to see the blonde from earlier running up to them, followed by the two males that were fighting. "I'm so sorry!" The blonde one apologized to Nina. "Nah, it's OK!" Nina said while grinning. "By the way, My names Lucy! whats yours?"

Lucy said while holding out her hand to shake. "I'm Nina. Nina Hiroshima." Nina said while shaking Lucy's hand. Nina noticed that Lucy had a symbol on her hand.

_'She's a fairy tail wizard!' _Nina thought. "Wait, are you guys Fairy Tail wizards?" Nina asked Lucy. "Yup, we are." "I'm Natsu!" The pink haired boy piped up. "Gray." The black haired one said. "Oh, we also have another team member, but she's somewhere around here..' Lucy trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3 Agreement

Nina couldn't believe it. In front of her were mages who were from one of the most famous guilds known! "Hey, Ni-Chan." Lily said turning her attention to Nina. "Yeah?" Nina asked. "Where are we going tonight? We already finished that job in the mountains." Lily said.

"I dunno." Nina replied while shrugging her shoulders. "Wait, the job in the mountains west of here?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Nina replied. "You use magic?!" Lucy exclaimed. "You betcha I do!" Nina exclaimed, while catching Natsu and Gray's attention.

"So, are you a free-lance wizard?" Gray asked out of the blue. "Yup." Replied Nina. "Wow, that's so cool!" Lucy exclaimed. "What magic do you use?" She asked. "Dragon-Slayer magic." Nina said. This caught Natsu's attention. "Really? What kind do you use?" He blurted out. "Fire. Fire Dragon-Slayer magic." Nina said.

"Did you know a dragon named Igneel? Did you train under him? Do you know where he is?" Natsu said all at once. "Jeez flame-head, you ask too many questions." Gray said. "You wanna go again, Ice Butt?" Natsu spat back. "Alright, one question at a time!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yes, I have heard of Igneel, but I trained under a different Fire dragon, Karina." Nina said to Natsu. "Oh." Was all he said. "Since I kind of answered your first two questions, No, I'm sorry; I don't know where Igneel is, honestly, I don't know where Karina is…" Nina trailed off.

"Wait, did Karina disappear on 777th year, and one June 7?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" Nina looked at him. "Because that was when Igneel disappeared…" Natsu replied then started to argue with Gray.

"That's strange…so why did you guys come around here?" Nina asked the group. "We came here to hunt down some monsters!" Happy said enthusiastically. "Cool!" "There you guys are." Nina heard a cool voice behind Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray froze in the middle of arguing and turned slowly.

There, standing behind them was a girl with long, red hair, she had in a chest plate, a blue skirt, and armored boots. The girl noticed Nina, "Who are you?" She asked in the same, cool tone. "Nina. Nina Hiroshima!" Nina replied. "Erza. Erza Scarlet, why are you here?" "Oh, I just finished the job in the mountains west of here." Nina replied casually.

"You use magic?" Erza asked. "Aye!" Happy said. "She uses the same kind of magic Natsu does!" Erza looked at Happy, then to Nina. "Are you in a guild?" She asked calmly. "Nope, haven't found one that suites me yet." Nina replied shrugging her shoulders. "Then join Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly.

"You idiot! Don't go asking people we just met to join." Gray snapped at Natsu. "Since when were you the boss around here squinty-eyes?" Natsu retorted. Erza shot them a glare and surprisingly, they shut up, and started acting like best friends. Lucy, Nina, and Lily all sweat-dropped at this.

"Well?" Erza asked. Nina turned her head to her. "Well, what?" she asked. "Do you want to join?" Erza asked. Nina looked at all of them for a second, then replied, "Yeah! But, don't I have to prove my strength, or meet the Master first?" Nina asked Erza. "You get to fight me!" Natsu exclaimed. "Really? Then let's go!" Nina replied excitedly. At last, she had a real chance of joining one of the most awesome guilds, and fighting their salamander!

~~~~^/^~~~~ **LATER~**

Everyone had made their way to the train station, and had bought tickets for a train to Magnolia.

Nina quickly learned that Natsu got motion sickness, because on the way to the Guild, Erza had punched him, and knocked him out and laid his head on her lap. She explained that it would be easier for him on the ride. Nina just sweat-dropped at this. After a few hours, the intercom on the train came on.

_'We will be in Magnolia Station in 10 minuets please grab your things, and wait for the train to stop' _Erza and Nina got their luggage, while Lucy helped Natsu stand up. The train stopped, and they all got off it. Immediately after he had gotten off, Natsu was feeling better. They left the train station, and Nina stopped.

She looked around in awe. The streets were filled with people selling things children playing around, people sitting outside Cafe's enjoying the day. "Come on." Erza said. Nina snapped out of looking and hurried to catch up with Erza. They walked for about 5 minuets, while Lucy told Nina about Fairy Tail.

She told her about how they had rebuilt it lately and she told about Mirajane, Elfman, Cana, and others. She also told her that the Master was kind, and at times childish. Nina felt a little more relaxed. "We're here." Erza said, interrupting Nina and Lucy's conversation. Nina looked up, and her breath was taken away. There, she saw the Guild. It had large, pointed windows like a castle, it had cobblestone walls, and at the very top tower, It had the Fairy Tail symbol on a flag that flowed in the wind. It looked almost like a castle, not to mention that it was huge! "Come, you must meet Master." Erza said while leading the group in.

Inside was loud, and lively. People were at tables talking and eating, there was a bar, and up near the back, their was a stage. Nina, for some reason, felt strangely like she was home. Happy and Lily had gone off somewhere while Natsu, Lucy and Gray went up to some people at a table.

When she got to the bar, she saw a woman come up to them. She had silver hair, and friendly looking blue eyes. "Hello, Erza, how was your mission?" She asked friendly. "It was fine thank you, but do you know where Master is?" Erza asked. The woman turned away from Erza and looked at Nina. "Oh! You must be joining! I am Mirajane." She smiled. Nina smiled back,

"Hi! I'm Nina, Nina Hiroshima." Mirajane looked back at Erza. "He's up in his office." Erza thanked Mirajane, then lead Nina up some stairs, through a hallway, until she stopped at a door. She knocked, then a voice said, "Come in."

* * *

MWAHAHAHAH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

Any way, i hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter! i wrote this at like, 10:00 at night, so yeah!

I am sorry if the first two chapters sounded a little fast, or cheesy.

I'm still kinda new at writing. * rubes back of neck sheepishly*

Please comment, and like!

Oh, and if you have any ideas on what should happen next, please comment them!

Thanks,

~Kat~


	4. Announcement

**A/N…..AGAIN!**

**Hey guys, I have an announcement. **

**I am sorry, but I CAN'T UPDATE! *CRIES* I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! PLEASE HELP! IF I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANY IDEAS SOON OR AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS, I'M AFRAID I WILL HAVE TO DISCONTINUE THE STORY AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TOO! *CRIES AGAIN***

**SO PLEASE! HELP SAVE THIS STORY, TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO REVIEW, PLEASE THINK OF HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING,**

**~MISUTO-CHAN~**


End file.
